steven_universe_hunfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Beach City
|Első = "Pilot" "Ragyogás"}}Beach City a Steven Universe sorozat egyik legfontosabb helyszíne. Az Egyesült Államok keleti részén, a fiktív Delmarva államban található. Beach megyében helyezkedik el. Történet Úgy tűnik, a kristály ékkövek az emberek előtt is Beach City helyszínén tartózkodtak, majd Bill Dewey egyik felmenő rokona, Kapitány William Dewey megalapította Beach Cityt közel 200 évvel ezelőtt. Pár hónap után a kristály ékkövek figyelmeztették a kapitányt és a legénységet, hogy forduljanak vissza, mert a terület veszélyes az emberek számára. A hajó árbocát sérülés érte, ezért addig sodródtak a tengeren, míg egy viharba és egy Óriás Ékkő Szörnybe botlottak. A hajót és a rajta lévő embereket egy rejtélyes, négy kezű ékkő fúzió mentette meg. A hajót és Deweyt a partra vitte, majd ismét szólt nekik, hogy ide ne telepedjenek le. William Dewey mégis ezt a helyet választotta. Bár a Kristály Ékkövek elfogadták a döntését, tájékoztatták őket, hogy gyakran fognak zavart okozni a hely életében. A kristály ékkövek nem vonultak el, azóta is megmentik az embereket a felmerülő veszélyektől. A "Visszatérés" epizódban az egész város evakuálták az Otthoni Ékkő Hadihajó megjelenése miatt. Az ékkövek hegyén egy jókora lyuk tátong ott, ahol a hajó földet ért, majd felrobbant. Beach City lakói a "Teljes leleplezés" részben tértek vissza városukba. Helyszínek * Aqua-Mexican - Bezárt étterem; 5 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt zárt be. * Beach City Bikes - az Ocean Inn és a Crab Shack között helyezkedik el. * Beach City Funland - Mr. Smiley által vezetett vidámpark. * Beach City Music - Egy zenebolt a Danny's mellett, a "Görögdinnye Steven" és a "Viccelő áldozat" részben láttuk. * Beach City Pier - Beach City kikötője. * Beach City Shop - Egy üzlet a T-Shirt Shop mögött, a "The New Lars" részben láthattuk. * Beach City Theater - Egy filmszínház. Itt adták le az Ebkopter 3-mat az "Oroszlán 2: a film" epizódban. * Beach City Water Tower - Egy víztorony a hegyen. * Beach City Visitor Center - Látogatóközpont Beach City Délnyugati sarkában. * Beach Citywalk Fries - Fryman-ék családi biznisze. A Fish Stew Pizza és a Funland között található. * Fánk Óriás - Egy fánk bolt; Lars és Sadie munkahelye. * Buddwick Public Library - A nevezetes szerző, Buddy Buddwick alapította. * Classic Thyme - Egy konyhai üzlet a Suitcase Sam's mellett. * Cone 'N' Son - Feltehetőleg egy fagylaltos társalgó, a Beach City Látogató Központ és a Funland Arcade között. * The Crab Shack - Egy díszes étterem, ahol Maheswaranék és Universe-ék találkoznak a "Fúziós konyha" részben. * The Original Crab Shack - Még egy étterem a Crab Shackhez hasonló névvel. * Danny's - Egy édességbolt. * Dewey Park - Egy park Beach City közepén, feltehetőleg Beach City alapítójáról, William Deweyról, vagy Bill Dewey polgármesterről nevezték el. * Everything Buffet - Régebbi étterem, a Suitcase Sam helyén volt; egy éve zárt be. * Fish Stew Pizza - Kofi, Jenny, Kiki és Nanefua Pizza által futtatott Pizzéria. * The Gift Shark - A "Viccelő Áldozat" részben láthattuk. Egy szobor van előtte Dewey polgármesterről. * It's a Wash - Egy autómosó Greg Universe vezetésével. * The Mayor's House - Feltehetőleg Beach City polgármesterének lakhelye, jelenleg Bill Deweyé. * The Miller Residence - Sadie Miller és édesanyja, Barbara Miller lakhelye. * Miroslaw's Jewelers - Egy üzlet a Beach City Színház mellett. * Ocean Inn - Az Original Crab Shack és Onion Háza között helyezkedik el. * Onion's House - Onion, Tejföl, Vidalia és Yellowtail otthona. * Lars' House - Martha, Dante és Lars otthona. * A Világítótorony avagy Beach City Világítótorony - Ronaldo főhadiszállása. * Seafood and Eat It! - Egy tengeri étterem, amelyet a "Görögdinnye Steven" epizódban láthattunk. * Sports R Cool - Egy üzlet a Beach City Színház mellett * Suitcase Sam's - Egy táskabolt, amit Onion meglátogat a "Hagyma és csere" részben. * T-Shirt Shop - Egy póló bolt a Fánk Óriás és a Fish Stew Pizza között. * U-Stor - Egy tároló létesítmény. Greg Universe a Unit 1B-t béreli. * Wiener in Hand - Egy hot dog árus a Beach City Funlanden. * Smile - Egy ismeretlen intézmény a Beach City Funlandben, ahogy a "Hagyma és csere" részben láthattuk. * A városon kívül: ** Beach House - Steven otthona. ** Crystal Temple - A Kristály Ékkövek központja. ** Elhagyatott Raktár - The unauthorized location of Beach City Underground Wrestling, serves as Mayor Dewey's campaign as a storage area, and sometimes the location of Sour Cream's raves. Located outside of town, near Brooding Hill. ** A Pajta - Egy pajta ahol Lapis Lazuli és Peridot él együtt. ** Brooding Hill - a cliff found on the opposite side of Beach City and the Crystal Temple. ** Dead Man's Mouth - A flooded abandoned quarry used as a swimming hole, once taken over by Rose Quartz's moss. ** Mini Golf Course - A golf course outside of the town. Trivia * A "Steven és a Steven-ek" részben Greg viccesen tájékoztatja Stevent, hogy összesen jó ha él 15 ember Beach Cityben, annak ellenére hogy "város". ** Az USA-ban és Kanadában a valóságban is léteznek apró városok. ** A három város, melyek Beach Cityt inspirálták Dewey Beach 300 fővel, Rehoboth Beach és Bethany Beach kicsit több mint ezer fővel. Kategória:Helyszínek